


missed you always

by orphan_account



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, tsoa
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, The Song of Achilles - Freeform, be nice, hella gay, it's my first fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, they become harry and louis, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>achilles and patroclus... reincarnated as louis and harry from one direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missed you always

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! please excuse the shortness, i'll get better with time! thank you for reading! i'm not so good with commas and stuff... forgive me?

2010

the thing is, it always felt normal to him. the dreams, the snippets, the little voices in his head, they all seemed normal because they had always been there.  
as he grew older though, he figured maybe his mind just wanted him to write a book or something. isn’t that how that one lady wrote twilight? it all started out with a dream.  
when he first put pen to paper, there was too much too say and the words got jumbled, he threw the paper away and said that writing wasn’t for him. so, he put up with the flashes of gold armor and seeping, metallic blood, maybe he was normal and everyone had stories swimming in their heads.  
although he wasn’t to be a writer with age, he found that singing was something that came easy. it was almost like coping, when the voices got too loud, he would sing until the lyrics got louder than the words in his head. it worked.  
his mom signed him up for X Factor in 2010, he wasn’t sleeping anymore and always grabbing and clawing at his ears, he didn’t mind. he sung in front of hundreds of strangers and he started to feel better. he promised that he wouldn’t let his… ‘gift’ ruin his life. there was a story inside him that he couldn’t tell.  
he got through, but not the time after that. he didn’t cry, he thinks, when they didn’t call his name. he got his bags from his room, and tried to leave the place as quickly as he could.  
they called his name again, him and four other boys, all for a stupid tv show? this was torture. pull five teenage boys to the side to watch them cry on national television. hilarious.  
a security guard (jerome, they became friends when he found louis walking around the hotel lobby at 2am), led them to one of the smaller stages where the three judges were waiting. he grew angrier the moment he saw them.  
that’s when it all started.  
simon announced that they would be getting through, this time as a group. he did the first thing he thought of, instinct maybe, who really knows: he jumps into one of the boys arms. it felt so natural. later, after the boys had signed all their new paperwork and called their mums back home, he thinks that maybe the boy felt like home.  
harry, he learns. the boy’s name is harry. the name doesn’t fit him right. it belongs to him, but it’s not his. harry knows louis is crazy when louis tells him this. the other boys are called zayn, niall, and liam. when they decide they’ll spend two weeks at harry’s step fathers bungalow, his mum says that’ll be good for him, he doesn’t know what that means.

2014

things have changed since then. management says that harry and louis had been ‘too close’ and that they have to ‘tone it down’, louis quickly learns that ‘tone it down’ means hire a fake girlfriend, act like you hate the other, move out, and completely avoid each other. he also quickly learns that he hates management.  
jay, louis’ mum, throws a right fit about this. she knows the dreams have ‘toned down’ when he met harry. now that louis’ moved out, things have a good chance of starting up again. she’s right. louis dreams do return and they hit hard. it’s not just beaches and armor and horses he sees, he sees death and beaten women and torture.  
he avoids sleeping.

2015

“catch,” harry throws a kiddie football from across the interviews red couch.  
that’s the one word that sets it off. louis jumps up from the couch. everything, everything that had ever happened to him comes racing at him. his head is spinning and before he knows it, he’s tripped on the coffee table and hit his head against the sharp corner. he can feel the blood rushing down his forehead and can hear the shocked cries of the fans, he tries to stand up, but he’s light headed and everything around him is turning fuzzy. he sees paul and ian running from backstage and making grabs at his arms, trying to restrain him. he feels his arms swinging and his feet kicking. it must be a lot of blood, he thinks. he hears harry whispering for him to take deep breaths. he sees the camera men double checking that they’re rolling. it’s like this wall has broken in his head they’re racing to see which memory can get to his ears first. it hurts, everything hurts.  
“tell me you remember, please tell me you remember. i need you to remember. tell me you remember!” he’s feeling his mouth moving now. he’s screaming at harry. harry doesn’t remember, he can see it on his face.  
“i need you to remember!” there’s something mixed in with the blood now. he’s crying, no, scratch that, he’s sobbing. his throat feels like sandpaper, how long has he been on the floor?  
“louis! what the hell is going on? louis!” ian’s yelling at him.  
“stop calling me that! that’s not my name! why can’t you all remember?”  
paul finally gets hold on both his arms, and before he knows it he’s backstage again. he looks through the curtains and can see the boys standing completely dumbfounded for a split second before they thank the traumatized interviewer and run backstage after louis.  
ian is on top of him, he’s just slapped louis, he can feel the sting on his cheek. he’s wiggling his arms and legs, trying to break free. he needs to talk to harry. he knows the only way he’ll be let up is if he calms down.  
zayn pushes ian off louis before he gets the chance. he’s got a cloth in his hand is dabbing at louis’ forehead. louis swats his hand away.  
“do you remember?” he doesn’t know how many times he’s asked this. probably a lot, the words don’t feel like words anymore. nothing feels real.  
“what are you talking about, louis?”  
“that’s not my name! you know that’s not my name! stop calling me that! you were there!”  
“where? what are you going on about?” harry sounds desperate now, like it pains him to see louis like this, louis notices.  
“you’re name isn’t harry eith-”  
harry is walking away. he’s walking away. louis thinks he heard a, “i can’t see you like this,” from harry before.  
he does the only thing he can pick apart from all the noise going on in his head,  
“name one hero who was happy.”  
almost out the door, harry stops. his heart is pounding in his chest. he can’t breathe. oh god, he can’t breathe. it feels like minute have passed since he said it, harry’s still turned around.  
“sorr-” louis tries to apologize.  
“you,” harry whispers, like he doesn’t even know where it came from. out of nowhere, harry;s running towards louis. like the day one direction got put together as a band, louis jumps into harry’s arms. home.  
“my name is achilles,” louis says.  
“yes,” harry whispers, his mouth pressed against louis’ ear.  
“your name is patroclus,” louis states.  
“yes,” harry’s pressing little kisses to louis’s face.  
“i am in love with you,” louis says.  
“yes. last time i checked,” harry kisses louis.  
“i did horrible things. i killed people. we killed people.”  
“that doesn’t make us horrible people.” louis thinks that yes, that could actually be the definition of being a horrible person, but he doesn’t say this. his chest is heaving and he’s bleeding all over harry’s white shirt, but he’s home and everything finally makes sense.  
“i missed you.”  
“i’ve been here this whole time.”

things change after that. their fans see everything. they see harry jump out of his seat the absolute second louis’s head hits the coffee table, they see louis screaming at harry that louis isn’t even his name, and they see backstage, too. they see harry and louis holding each other and whispering (thank god, no iphone or television camera can catch the whispers of the soulmates), they see harry laying little kisses all over louis.  
all in all, everyone was just really, really confused. they had no real choice but to say that louis was sleep deprived, which, i guess, is some what true.  
they only told the boys the truth.  
“so, uh, not to ruin the moment, but what the hell was that?” niall had asked.  
“we’re soulmates. literally. like, we’re meant to be together. in every life. always,” harry had said.  
as poetic as that response was, they didn’t let it pass with that. niall thought they were on drugs and liam and zayn thought they were mentally ill.  
“so, uh, my name is achilles. yanno. like, ‘the best of the greeks’. trojan war… all that. harry here is patroclus. he’s my companion. everyone knew we were fucking.”  
“louis!”  
“okay, sorry. we were in love. are you guys stupid or something? you’ve never learned about this?”  
“uh, i have a 10th grade education,” niall had said.  
“harry… or patroclus, i guess, got speared to death by hector trying to honor me. i went mad and killed hector, as i was meant to. i died not so long later. we met in the underworld again and i don’t remember what happened after. i guess we chose to get reincarnated, eh? anyways, i’ve always had these dreams… like memories i guess. i killed a lot of people. too many to count. i had dreams of murdering entire villages… hey, i wonder if i can speak greek? i probably have mad fighting skills.” zayn punched louis.  
“guess not. anyways. we’re soulmates.”  
now liam, zayn, and niall thought they were crazy. harry and louis eventually proved it to them by telling them battle stories and yes, speaking fluent greek.  
they all laughed when they heard liam whisper to himself, “i wonder who i could be reincarnated as… maybe like, thomas jefferson…”


End file.
